User blog:Mochizou/Q
Q'' In the technologically advanced Mazume city, there exists 7 clans. The 7 clans are ruled by Queens. Two of the clans remain prominent to this day, the Red clan known as DAMRA and the Blue clan known as Sector 3. The two clans have an intense rivalry and are well known for fighting at any given chance. As the battle of the clans continues, Kieran lives a peaceful life at Mikoto High School unaware of the chaos. It's all about to change for him however, as he finds himself dangerously caught between the middle of these two clans. ''DAMRA (Red Clan) *'Lizzy - '''The Red Queen. 22 Years Old. Lizzy has only recently become the Red Queen but she has been apart of DAMRA for nearly 10 years. She's hot headed and a fierce fighter. *'Ash - Second in Command. 24 Years Old. Ash differs from her Queen in that she does not possess the same level as hot-headedness. However, she is highly intelligent and aware and is her Queen's guiding light *'Karen - '''Third in Command. 25 Years Old. Karen has been a long standing member of DAMRA and at one point a possible Queen. *'Red - '19 Years Old. Red is fiery and at times bad-tempered. Like his Queen, he's always up for a fight. He consideres DAMRA his home and wouldn't want to be anwhere else *'Ari - '21 Years Old. Ari is strong and has a strong belief in justice and his team. There are times where he doubts his ability but his clanmates are always there to spur him on. *'Tori - '''20 Years Old. Tori's a quiet girl but a valued part of the clan. She's keeps her heart close to her chest but her clanmates mean the world to her. SECTOR 3 (Blue Clan) *'Annie - '''The Blue Queen. 26 Years Old. Annie is smart, tatical, formal and observant. She's been Sector 3's Queen for a little over 4 years and has helped the clan become the most prominent and most respected clan out there. *'Dani - 'Second in Command. 28 Years Old. Dani acts the maternal figure in the clan, even to Annie. She's highly respected and well loved. She's also capable of causing immense damage in a fight and is one of the clans biggest assets. *'Hunter - 'Third in Command. 21 Years Old. A former member of DAMRA, he defected to Sector 3 leaving behind his former best friend Ari. He was angry at his betrayal and the two are known to clash when they meet *'CC '- 27 Years Old. Another established member of Sector 3. She's known Dani since their High School days and they're the best of friends. She's known for destorying her enimies in battle, even if it's just by talking them down. *'Lauren - '25 Years Old. Sector 3 has been apart of her life since she was just 13 years old. She's grown up with this team and to her they're the only family she knows. She also shares a fondness for CC. *'Matt - '''18 Years Old. A relatively new member of Sector 3. He's keen and enthuastic as well as excited to be a member of such a prestegious group. Other Characters *'Kieran - '''17 Years Old. A high school student who spends his days drifting. He's kind, friendly and outgoing and sometimes slightly odd. *'Yazzy - '16 Years Old. Kieran's closest friend. She's always by his side. Sweet, loving and a good friend. *'Cam - '19 Years Old. Known as the Black Hound. He's a mysterious figure in the city and a known skilled fighter. *'Tori G - '17 Years Old. Kieran's classmate. Kind and sweet and well loved around she school but does she have more knowledge of the clans than first believed? *'Alex '''- The Queen of the Green Clan (commonly known as Amazon.) She's been in hiding for years but is she finally ready to make her move? *? - 'The Queen of the Gold Clan. Not much is known about her except that she's credited with transforming Japan into it's technologically advanced state. *'The Colorless Queen '- The Queen of the 7th Clan. She's practically non-existent and nothing is known about her, if she even exits. ''The descriptions may change somewhat as I start to write this (which could be anyone's guess as to when.) If you're interested in being a part of it, just say and I'll add you in xD Category:Blog posts